


This Awkward Silence Makes Me Crazy

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Social Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Cawthon and Mike Schmidt meet for the first time during a social experiment on human connection.<br/>Namely, kissing a complete stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Awkward Silence Makes Me Crazy

"I'm conducting a social experiment."

Scott was not expecting those words to be some of the most important ever spoken to him, but here he was.  
A guy had approached him on the street and explained that he was trying to see if total strangers would be comfortable kissing each other for the first time, and how many pairs would have a connection.  
Scott had accepted, because why not? Life is short and all that shit.  
He ended up being paired with a guy shorter than him with really nice brown eyes and hair.  
Was he nervous? Of course.  
Was he excited? Hell yes.

"Hi." The guy said, smiling shyly.  
"Hey. Um, I'm Scott."  
"Mike."  
Wow. Oh wow. This guy is fucking cute. Really fucking cute.  
"So, um, should we...?"  
"Yeah, let's, let's do it."  
Scott swallowed and tried to calm his nerves because sure, he had kissed plenty of cute guys that he knew even fewer about, but something felt different with Mike.  
Probably the situation.  
But instead of being a pansy and running out of there like he would've liked to, he took Mike's hand and put the other on his back and leaned in.  
He heard the man's breath quicken and as Scott leaned down he tilted his head up.  
Their lips met softly, timidly, and it was so different from anything Scott had ever felt when he kissed somebody.  
Mike's lips felt good, but beyond that, they felt _right._  
He opened his mouth a little out of curiosity of how far Mike wanted to go, and oh hell yes he wanted to go that far.  
He never thought it would feel like this, kissing a random stranger from a city street.  
And despite how amazing everything felt physically, there was this little tingle in his heart as well, even more spectacular fireworks. 

It felt like an eternity before they broke apart, and there was something of a fire in Mike's dark eyes that just made Scott want to kiss him again.  
"That was... That was good. That was great."  
"Yeah, yeah, it was."  
He agreed with Mike more than anything, that this was fantastic and he hoped they would keep in touch after this was over.  
\---  
One year later, the team conducting the experiment checked back with everyone who had participated.  
They told them that the interview was going to be shown on the Today Show along with the footage from the actual experiment. They were just going to be asking a few questions of each couple, and Mike and Scott said it was fine.  
"So, do you guys think this was an odd way to meet?"  
Scott reached over and took Mike's hand.  
"Yeah, maybe it is weird that this was how we met. But hey, it worked out."

The silver bands on their fingers just strengthened the point.

**Author's Note:**

> Very heavily based on First Kiss, a short film/social experiment by Tatia Pilieva.  
> Go watch it!  
> And while you're taking orders, go check out my writing schedule so you can know when I'm posting stuff.  
> Much love!  
> ~altoids


End file.
